


One Hundred More Years With You

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Q tries to convince Eliot to stop smoking, as in no one died 'cause that's all i write 'cause fuck the writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Looking at the carton of cigarettes on the table, Quentin made a decision, breathing in deep he said it as authoritatively as he could, “El, I think you should stop smoking.”The look of complete betrayal and disbelief on his face would be funny, if it wasn’t so damn annoying, “Uh, I think the fuck not. I just had a coughing fit, I’m fine.”





	1. I'm sorry, I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> A friend who has quit smoking, asked me to write Quentin convincing Eliot to do the same lol So I tried my best. If you smoke I hope you're not offended? And you could always quit as well *wink wink*
> 
> There is gonna be 2 more chapters, per her request.

Quentin was reading a book, splayed out on their couch with his feet on Eliot’s lap, when Eliot started having a coughing fit. The kind of ugly fit you can’t stop, where you can’t breathe, and think maybe that was the day you’d die. Dramatics aside, it was bad, and Quentin was worried. 

 

Rubbing Eliot’s back soothingly, he waited for it to stop, “You ok there? You done coughing up a lung?”

 

“Ha, funny. Can you get me some water? Please.”

 

Quentin was gone and back in a flash, a glass of water in his hand. Water that Eliot practically inhaled, his throat feeling completely wrecked.

 

Looking at the carton of cigarettes on the table, Quentin made a decision, breathing in deep he said it as authoritatively as he could, “El, I think you should stop smoking.”

 

The look of complete betrayal and disbelief on his face would be funny, if it wasn’t so damn annoying, “Uh, I think the fuck not. I just had a coughing fit, I’m fine.”

 

“It’s not just that. Like...I’ve been thinking about this for a while, you know? I want us to be healthy, and live full lives. We did it in Fillory, why can’t we do it here too?”

 

“We were forced to do it in Fillory, there’s a difference. I enjoy smoking, and I look fucking hot doing it. Why would I stop?”

 

At the word ‘forced’, Quentin’s face went slack in shock for a second, remembering so long ago when Eliot had rejected him,  _ it wasn’t them _ . He masked it perfectly, wringing his hands almost painfully, his voice was quiet when he replied, “‘Cause I’m asking you to? You’re perfectly hot without smoking, you know that, I know that, the whole world knows that.”

 

No matter how fast Quentin hid away the hurt, Eliot noticed it and regretted ever opening his stupid fucking mouth, “I didn’t mean to say  _ that _ , Q. I just…”

 

“Yeah, I know. I get it. Fillory was different.” Quentin said, avoiding looking at him. Eliot tried to grab his hand, but Quentin shrugged it away and got up, “I should go. For, hm, a walk.”

 

“ _ Q. _ ” Eliot wanted to beg him to stay, to tell him not to leave while they were talking, to not leave in anger and hurt. But he knew. He understood Quentin needed time to think things through, to get some air, so he said nothing and let him go. It still fucking sucked to see him out the door without even a glance in his direction. 

 

Eventually he found himself in a stand-off with his cigarette pack, wanting to throw it away in anger and disgust, or smoke the whole thing in one go. He compromised and smoked only one, hating himself as he did so. But his mouth was lonely, his nerves were on fire, and he needed the relief it would bring him.

 

Time was ticking away, and Quentin still wasn’t home, as the worry grew the need to smoke another cigarette arose again.  _ I should call him _ . He couldn’t call him, he was giving him his space.  _ It’s late, I have to call him. _ No, he had to give him time.  _ Fuck that. _

 

Picking up his phone, he dialed Quentin’s number, and at the same time the call was declined the front door was opened.

 

_ I was worried _ , he wanted to say.  _ You shouldn’t have left _ .  _ I’m sorry _ .  _ I love you _ . He said nothing though, he didn’t move to hug him, or kiss him, Eliot just stood there watching him, afraid of making a wrong move.

 

Beautiful, brave, Quentin though, he spoke, finally looking into his eyes, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left like that. I just needed…time.”

 

“I’m sorry too. I definitely said the wrong words.”

 

“I don’t want to force you to quit smoking. It has to be your choice. But I am asking you to- to at least consider it? I mean, we’d be doing it together, so, I don’t know.”

 

“Fillory, here, it doesn’t matter. It’s  _ not _ different. It’s still us. And you’re right, Q. I want to spend one hundred more years with you, so I can live without smoking. But I’m going to complain the whole time I’m doing it, I hope you know that.”

 

Quentin laughed, moving to hug him tight, “Oh, I know. You can be a real pain in the ass.”

 

“That’s what he said.” Eliot said, cringing at his own stupid joke.

 

“You smoked while I was gone, didn’t you?” Quentin asked, sniffing Eliot’s shirt and body.

 

“Well...”

 

“That’s ok, I did too.”

 

It wasn’t going to be easy, on either of them, but they were going to do it together. So at least they were going to be suffering together. Fun.


	2. Grump Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I can always give your mouth something else to do. I will take that bullet, that horrible sacrifice, and get your mouth real busy.” Eliot said, his voice low and extra (super exaggerated) seductive.
> 
> Quentin’s laughter through the phone, went straight into Eliot’s heart, and even though the stress of the day wasn’t completely gone, it certainly helped it dissipate a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted 3 chapters of Eliot quitting smoking, this is the second one. It's supposed to be him grumping, but well...it's more like bad flirting and cheesy lines. Enjoy lol

It had been a shitty day. The kind of shitty day that makes you want to fall on your bed and sleep for approximately 100 years, give or take a few days. Eliot felt jittery, and anxious, and fucking angry, and annoyed - it was just a lot. He’d either kill someone, or go the less murdery option, and smoke a cigarette. Just one. One and done. To calm his nerves. Quentin didn’t even have to know he did it. It’d just be three days of really hard work down the drain, for a second of relief.  _ Fuck. _

 

Picking up his phone, he called Quentin, “Babe, I want to smoke.”

 

Quentin chuckled, “Yeah, me too.”

 

“Well, that’s unhelpful. I was expecting more of a, no, you can’t. We made a promise. You can do this. You’ve gotten so far already.”

 

“Is that how I sound to you? That’s really rude, El. Besides, I’m also trying to quit, you can’t expect me to be your personal cheerleader, when you’re always grumpy. Let me also be grumpy.”

 

“Very well then, grump away. I will be the best damn cheerleader you have ever seen. And then it’s my turn to grump.”

 

“You’re a dork. I’m supposed to be the dork, not you.”

 

“Well, you’re right, you need to vent and I’ve been less than amiable. So, go for it. Really, do it, Q.”

 

“I’m tired, so damn tired, and I miss smoking. It relaxed me, it’s shitty and unhealthy, but god, it fucking helped me relax. And I know it was my idea - which I’m still a hundred percent behind - but I hate it. I just wanna smoke. My mouth is missing something and I can only chew so much gum.”

 

“Well, I can always give your mouth something else to do. I will take that bullet, that horrible sacrifice, and get your mouth real busy.” Eliot said, his voice low and extra (super exaggerated) seductive.

 

Quentin’s laughter through the phone, went straight into Eliot’s heart, and even though the stress of the day wasn’t completely gone, it certainly helped it dissipate a bit.

 

“I can’t be grumpy when you say shit like that, El.” Quentin’s voice sounded full of love, and Eliot could picture his exact face at that moment. How Quentin would probably stare at him disbelieving, shake his head, roll his eyes and just smile with that perfect little smile, reserved just for him.

 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing it wasn’t a joke.”

 

“Yeah? Is it a promise then?”

 

Eliot smiled, loving his nerd so very much, “Most definitely.”

 

“It’s your turn to grump.” Quentin said, yawning, or so it sounded like.

 

There were a hundred and one complaints Eliot wanted to shout, to tell every little shitty detail of his day, to tell Quentin how dumb some people were, but above it all there was another feeling that trumped all of it. “I love you.”

 

“You should be grumpy like this more times.”

 

“What can I say? You turned my frown upside down.” Eliot joked, trying to hide his embarrassment - he was better about doing that, but once in a while he still fell into old habits.

 

“I’m gonna channel my inner badass Margo and say that you definitely need to get laid. ‘Cause that was really bad, babe.”

 

“It’s the lack of nicotine. And also, yes I should. What time are you going to be home?”

 

“In a couple of hours, I hope? Which...fuck, I need to get back to work. Love you too. Don’t smoke!”

 

Quentin hanged up the phone before he could answer, and Eliot rolled his eyes and said _ I love you _ into his phone anyway. 

 

He definitely felt better after talking it out with Quentin, well, he didn’t really talk it out, but just listening to Q made everything feel more... _ ok _ . They were together in this, and just knowing that, made him feel less alone, safer, loved, cared for. His phone pinged, it was a message from Quentin,  _ ‘I didn’t forget. When we get home you’ll get your grump time, over some wine. And then, maybe, both of our mouths will get busy. If you know what I mean. Which of course you know what I mean. Nevermind. Love you, El. See you at home.’ _

 

His heart clenched at that, and Eliot sighed, knowing he’d do anything for Quentin. That Q would do anything for him. 

 

Another downside to quitting smoking: not getting to smoke after a good fuck. An upside, being frustrated enough to go more rounds. Uh, not a bad life. He couldn’t wait until they were both home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


	3. Come Here, Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe we should also quit drinking.”
> 
> The gasp that emanated from Eliot was so loud, it startled Quentin, “Q, I love you. But, no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the boys enjoying life with healthier lungs, singing to each other and dancing around, as one does lol

It had been three months, to the day, since they’d both stopped smoking. It wasn’t easy. But they worked through it, together - with a lot of complaining, and shitty snacks and gum. Also kissing, lots of kissing - like, an absurd amount of kissing. Sex too, because, you might as well. Still, they wanted to celebrate their newly healthy lungs (mostly healthy lungs). 

 

“So, what do you think we should do?” Quentin asked, head on Eliot’s lap; enjoying Eliot’s fingers combing through his hair, and honestly that was  _ the  _ life. He never really expected anything much from the future, never let himself ponder on what might be, closing himself off from the real world. But this? These small moments he had with Eliot, were what mattered the most. For him, at least. Life will always surprise you for the better, if you open your heart to it, if you start thinking of what might be, if you don’t give up. And he never gave up, and neither had Eliot. On life, and on quitting smoking. Celebrating the little things, was always important. 

 

“Hmm, I think we should go hiking.” Eliot smiled, staring straight into Quentin’s eyes.

 

Quentin looked up at him suspiciously, “You’re kidding right?”

 

“Yeah, of course I’m fucking kidding.  _ Hiking? _ As if.” 

 

They laughed at the absurdity of his suggestion, they were many things, but hikers they were definitely not. They might have healthier lungs and all, but not a new personality. As if, indeed.

 

“You could always sing to me. I love it when you do that, and now you can finally sing like, hm, I don’t know. But I’m into it.”

 

“Well, I certainly will do that.  _ If  _ you serenade me. I am also deserving of many songs, my dear.”

 

“You’re right, and you should say it.”

 

“I did.  _ Nerd. _ ” Eliot said, and kissed him tenderly, “It is decided then. A small party of two, with lots of singing and dancing, and drinking, and fucking.”

 

“Maybe we should also quit drinking.”

 

The gasp that emanated from Eliot was so loud, it startled Quentin, “Q, I love you. But, no.”

 

“I was kidding, geez. It wouldn’t hurt to cut back on the drinking a bit, but I don’t wanna quit either. Lighten up, old man.” 

 

“I take offense to that.  _ How dare you? _ I am still a young, sexy, piece of ass, and you are so very lucky to have me.”

 

“You are a hundred percent right, I’m so lucky to have you.” Quentin grabbed Eliot’s neck, and pulled him down to kiss him. Something small, and soft, full of love and passion, but not a lustful moment at all. 

 

Eliot smiled into the kiss, knowing that Quentin was his little miracle. He didn’t know how his life would have turned out without him, and honestly, he didn’t want to ever know. In Quentin’s arms he found out he truly was, grew comfortable in his own skin with no façades, learned that he could be loved - that he was loved. Good, kind, and brave in his own way. Maybe he’d get there eventually by himself, but he wouldn’t trade his life now, with Quentin, for anything in the world. Life could be good, even through all the shit, and damn if he wasn’t happy he stuck around long enough to live it.

 

“Should we cook some amazing dinner, together, to celebrate or…”

 

“Take out, definitely take out. I want this to be the kind of celebration I can do on my pj’s. Having fun with the love of my life, being completely stupid and ridiculous.” Quentin said, finishing Eliot’s thought.

 

“God, I’m so into that. I love you so much.”

 

“I know. Love you too.”

 

They kiss, yet again, and not because their mouths were lonely but so their souls could touch once more. 

 

**XXX**

 

They ordered a bunch of different pizza’s, because life was fleeting and they weren’t smoking anymore, so eating shittily more often seemed ok, probably - not. Q’s pj’s consisted of sweatpants and a t-shirt; Eliot would usually just wear some boxers but Quentin forbade it, so he also wore his silk robe. Which might have still been too hot for Quentin to handle, and get way too distracted by, but sacrifices must be done sometimes.

 

Eliot went first, because he was the showman of the two, and he deserved that moment to shine.

 

“So, to show off my new lungs I have to obviously use Whitney Houston to showcase my wonderful range. And as much as I would absolutely love to wreck you with ‘I Will Always Love You’, and you would be fucking wrecked, babe. It’s a bit of a downer, so,” making his hands move flawlessly, easily, music started playing.

 

“ There's a boy I know, he's the one I dream of

Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above, mmm-hmm

Oh, I lose control, can't seem to get enough, uh-huh

When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love”

 

Eliot sang, as dramatically as he could, thrusting his hips way too enthusiastically. Gesturing towards Quentin, and jumping around, he made a show of it all.

 

“How will I know if he really loves me?

I say a prayer with every heartbeat

I fall in love whenever we meet

I'm asking you what you know about these things

How will I know if he's thinking of me

I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)

Falling in love is so bittersweet

This love is strong, why do I feel weak?”

 

At one point Eliot got on top of Quentin, practically giving him a lap dance, and grinding on him. Which coupled with the lyrics of the song, the contrast made the whole thing hilarious. And Quentin would have laughed, he so would have, if all of it wasn’t so weirdly sexy. So, instead he tried his best not to pop a boner, and just enjoy the show.

 

It was his turn now, and he could not do anything close to whatever that was. But Eliot deserved a show nonetheless. So, he knew what he had to do. Going through the motions, the magic took its effect on both of them, Eliot also having to participate on it, made him excited.

 

Eliot started it, sitting on the couch, “Sylvia.”

 

“Yes, Mickey?” Quentin tried to say seductively, and failed miserably, but it was still fun and he didn’t mind being silly for Eliot.

 

“How do you call your lover boy?”

 

“Come here, lover boy.”

 

“And if he doesn't answer?” Eliot smiled at Quentin’s confidence in his god-awful dance moves and singing, it was adorable and kind of hot.

 

Quentin walked towards him on all fours, like Baby did on Dirty Dancing, but less sexy and more awkward and over the top, “Oh lover boy.”

 

“And if he still doesn't answer?”

 

Quentin settled on Eliot’s lap, while he sang the rest, “I simply say. Baby, oh baby. My sweet baby, you're the one.”

 

They finished it, singing in harmony, “Baby, oh baby. My sweet baby, you're the one.” and Eliot had never loved Quentin more than he did in that moment. That wasn’t true, but Eliot was happy and feeling over dramatic, as always.

 

“Well, now I want a proper duet. So get up, we’re doing this.” Eliot grabbed Quentin’s hand, and pulled him into the middle of the living room, so they could sing and dance unencumbered. “Don't go breaking my heart.”

 

“I couldn't if I tried.” Quentin sang along, whispering underneath his breath, “Why am I always the girl?”

 

Eliot shrugged, and spun Q around, “Honey if I get restless.”

 

“Baby you're not that kind.”

“Don't go breaking my heart.”

 

“You take the weight off me.” Q sang, jumping into Eliot’s arms. Kissing him lightly, on the nose.

 

“Honey when you knock on my door.”

 

“I gave you my key.”

 

They kept on singing and dancing, loving one another with all their hearts and bodies, until they collapsed on their beds tired and happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
